


Secrets of China Basin

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: ACTUAL SIBLINGS, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian finds out the secret Jason Todd kept his whole life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wilkes’ records really weren’t that hard to get. Even if he hadn’t been Robin, Damian could’ve simply slipped past the orphanage’s woefully lacking security measures and seen everything about the ginger’s life and psychological diagnoses.

The files were much safer with him anyway.

Damian carefully perused the files, a legal pad carefully balanced on one knee and Titus’ massive head pushing the other down to the bed. Colin had let slip that he remembered an older red-headed boy called JP had been with him in several of the foster homes he’d first been in and that he might have an older brother out in the world somewhere.

Of course, the files were anything but exhaustive and there was no mention of a “JP” or any other other boy that Colin was moved around with. Honestly, Damian wrote the whole thing off as wishful thinking though. Why anyone would want brothers, he had no idea. He had a wealth of brothers that he neither needed nor wanted, Wilkes could choose any one of them if he so desired.

Titus snuffled his charge’s knee and rolled clumsily on his back for belly rubs, upsetting the papers in the file and dumping them onto the floor. Damn Grayson for spoiling him. Titus was a guard dog, not some prissy lap pet, but Damian ran his nails up and down the exposed stomach before sliding off the bed to gather up the contents.

His hand picked up a small plastic bag with a snip of red hair and Damian held it up to the light of his lamp. Colin’s, judging by the texture and color.

"Pennyworth!"

It only took a second for the old butler to open Damian’s door, still wearing the apron from making dinner. “Yes?”

"Is the Cave’s DNA analyzer still up and running from last night?" 

Alfred nodded. “Yes. It should be, sir.”

Damian stood and pocketed the bag. “Good, I will take dinner in the Cave.” He walked to his father’s library and took his firemen’s pole down to the Cave. He immediately went to the DNA analyzer and opened the baggie, placing a strand of hair in the sample tray with a pair of tweezers.

The machine would take three hours to check Colin’s DNA against all the databases that the Bats had access to, so Damian went to finish some reports with the plate of food that magically appeared on his workbench.

It took all of three and a half minutes for the computer to come back with a match. And it was one Damian refused to accept.

Colin’s picture was blown up on the computer screen next to one of a much younger Jason Todd, red letters declared that a mitochondrial DNA match had been found. Colin Wilkes was Jason Peter Todd’s half-brother, at least.

Jason Peter. JP. Damn it.

Which meant that the surname of “Wilkes” was likely not Wilkes at all, but “Willis.” Colin Willis Todd.

It would take further testing and retesting to be sure of the results, but Damian was loathe to find fault with one of his father’s machines. As much as he denied and balked and ignored, his best friend was the brother of the man who used his training to kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian confronts the infamous Bad Robin, Jason Todd

"Todd, we need to talk."

It wasn’t often that a ten year old sat, bold as brass, next to Jason on a bar stool but Damian Wayne wasn’t just any ten year old. In his Robin getup, he was the most terrifying ten year old in Gotham. He’d never really gotten the concept that Robin wasn’t supposed to be terrifying but, whatever, they all brought something different to the table. Jason took a deep sip of his whiskey and soda. This was going to be a long night

"Get the kid whatever he wants on me." He said to the startled looking bartender, who then looked expectantly at the masked boy.

"I’ll have what he’s having."

"He’ll have milk." Jason amended and the bartender set the highball in front of the kid. "What do you want to talk about, Boy Wonder?"

"You have a brother." Damian said matter-of-factly, turning to fully face the older man and ignoring the milk completely.

"Yeah? Three of ‘m, same as you." It had been the party-line that they were all brothers and that Barbie, Steph, and Cass were their sisters. Which would also make pseudo-incest a serious problem for the Bats as far as Dick and Tim were concerned.

Damian rolled his eyes despite the fact that no one could see the gesture. “I mean a real brother, Hood.”

Instead of answering, Jason ordered another, stronger drink. Something the detective in Damian read loud a clear.

"So, you know, then."

"Of course I know. Even if I hadn’t been old enough to remember, the family resemblance is pretty striking." Not many naturally red-haired Asian kids running around the East End or China Basin, where he and Colin and their mother had moved to after Willis had gotten his leg broken by Two-Face. "Is that why you’re here? To dredge up ancient history?"

"No, I’m here to tell you that you better not tell Abuse who you are to him." The leather of Damian’s gloves creaked as he flexed his fingers and picked up his glass. The warning was clear.

"Why do you think he doesn’t already know who he is?” Jason growled lowly, downing his drink and slapping cash for his tab on the bar. “How Colin grew up was better than anything he would have gotten with us. What he has now is something that I’ve always wanted for him. He’s a hero, Little Bat, he’s a hero. Knowing who he actually is, what he actually came from, it would destroy him. And that not something I want to be apart of.”

Jason grabbed his jacket and left Damian in stunned silence.


End file.
